Asroth x Rodney
Character Asroth © Bamf Rodney McNaughton © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Asroth: *reading* ... Rodney: *mumbling some rather unpleasant things under his breath, as he rubs a red mark on his cheek* Sheesh...saved her life...one little kiss wouldn't hurt... Asroth: A-hem. I'm trying to read, do you mind? Rodney: I'm trying to talk to myself. Do YOU mind? Asroth: *rolls his eyes* and you can't act like a lunatic elsewhere? It has to be right here where I'm reading, does it? Rodney: Does it annoy you? Asroth: Your presence? Why yes it does Rodney: Good. *picks something out from under his nail* Deal with it! Asroth: *sets his book down and stands up* so who might I ask am I addressing? Rodney: The name's Business. First name: Noneya'! Got that? Asroth: *smirks* So pathetic. Well I might as well introduce myself. I am Asroth, a very powerful and respected druid. Perhaps you've heard of me? Rodney: Nope. You look kinda'...naw. Guess you can't be that great. *smirks* Asroth: *smiling* Oh really? I'm sure I'd be able to best a pathetic mage like yourself... Rodney: Pathetic? Who are you calling pathetic?! I could best you any day! Asroth: *laughs* Fine, I challenge you to a duel! Rodney: *draws his tornado tome* Well, mentally, I challenged you first, so accept or decline my offer, it's your choice! Asroth: My pleasure... *immediately attacks with a dark tome* Rodney: Yikes! *hops back to dodge and casts Tornado* Asroth: *laughs, taking the hit straight on and hardly being hurt* Is that all you got? *casts another spell* Rodney: *flips back to dodge and sneers* Not even warmed up yet! *charges at him and fires the spell at a closer range* Asroth: *lets it hit him again* Please! *casts several more spells* Rodney: *after dodging several of them, one finally hits its target, sending him flying* What the-!! *hits the ground* ...hell...geh... Asroth: *stands up over him, charging a really powerful spell* You want to give up now, or do you need me to cast it? Rodney: Give up?! Me? Never! Don't even know the word! Asroth: *casts it in point black range* Rodney: GAH! *despite his wounds, he struggles to get up, only to fall back down* Nng...dastard... Asroth: Ha! *moves away from him* Maybe now you'll respect your superiors! Rodney: Grr...never...!! You'll have to kill me first! Asroth: Please... I don't need a warrant for my arrest over a pathetic man like you... Rodney: Pathe-...*manages to stand* You've just made yourself an enemy. I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you... *retreats* Asroth: Hmmph. What an obnoxious man... *goes back to reading his book* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Rodney: *a small blue haired priest is fixing up his wounds* Hey...watch it Freddie. Those...cavaliers did a number on me...all ten of them. Asroth: Oh boy.. not that guy again *hides* Rodney: Yeah...and they had a dragon with 'em too... *the priest raises an eyebrow* What?! You don't believe me?! There was a dragon with them! Asroth: A dragon? I can't take this idiot... *comes out from where he hid* Okay, I'm sorry, but really? If you fought against a dragon you'd be burned alive just from its laughter. Please. Rodney: Hey! *covers his friend's ears* Not in front of the kid. Sheesh...what're you tryin' to do? Scar the poor little guy? *rolls his eyes* And here I thought you were better than that. NOT! Asroth: *raises an eyebrow* I think you're more scared than him... scared that I'll own you again! Rodney: You did NOT own me! *rolls up his sleeves* Asroth: No, please. If I'm getting to the point where I'm fighting you every time we meet, eventually I'll have to kill you. And its a waste of spells- dark tomes are expensive you know! Rodney: *raises an eyebrow* You buy your tomes? *laughs* Asroth: as opposed to stealing them like you probably do? Rodney: Don't knock it 'till ya' try it. Besides, it's cheaper. Asroth: You're a thieving rat. I wish I had killed you back there... scum like you doesn't deserve to live Rodney: Scum like me?! I do what I do because I have to. My business doesn't involve you in first place, buddy! Asroth: Theft is not a business! You choose to steal because you choose to be evil! Rodney: *rolls his eyes* Oh please...I don't need a lecture from you. You sound like my parents. Asroth: Hmmph. Unless you've met my own father you wouldn't know what lecturing means. Rodney: I know what a lecture is. Don't think I'm dumb! Asroth: I know you're dumb, don't worry Rodney: ...Frederic...close your eyes. *slugs Asroth across the face* WHO'S DUMB NOW?! Asroth: Ah!! *holds up his bleeding nose* You bastard... I.. I'll- *extends his hand towards Frederic like he's about to cast a spell* Rodney: *whips around and kicks him square in the chest, he knocks him to the ground and drives his foot into his chest* Don't touch him! Asroth: Hey! *struggles to get up* Come on, get off of me! Rodney: You ever look at him funny again and I'll crush your head next time! Asroth: *rolls away from him* You.. Hmmph. *brushes himself off* Rodney: *smirks* What's wrong? Never taken a hit before? Asroth: No.. I have... *wipes away blood sniffing* Rodney: *rolls his eyes* C'mon. I didn't hit you that hard! Asroth: I'm fine! It doesn't even matter, its none of your business! Rodney: That's my name, don't wear it out. Asroth: Grr... you! Ugh you make me so angry! Rodney: Good. I make a lot of people angry. Asroth: You stupid thief! When you least expect it... that's when justice will strike! *leaves in a hurry* Rodney: *rolls his eyes* 'Justice will strike!' ...Weirdo. C'mon Frederic. *takes the priest by the hand and leaves* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Asroth: ... *hiding in bushes near Rodney* Rodney: *taking a snooze underneath a tree* Zzzzz.... Asroth: Ha!!! *jumps on top of him and casts a spell* Rodney: AH! What the hell?! *kicks him off* Asroth: *casts another spell* Die you stupid thief! Rodney: *rolls out of the way* What's wrong with you?!! Crazy!! Asroth: Wrong with me?? You- you're a thief!! Rodney: So?! Does that give you the right to kill me? Sheesh! Asroth: Of course it does! Its justice.. by killing you I save others! Rodney: You think I kill people?! Asroth: ...don't you? Rodney: I've only killed one guy out of anger...then stole from him...but he deserved it and I wouldn't take it back. Asroth: You see! Scum like you don't have a right to life! Rodney: You woulda' killed him too if you saw what he did to that kid! Asroth: Huh? Rodney: Not that you would want to know! Hmph...crazy. Asroth: What are you talking about? Rodney: What am I? Confusing? Do I need to spell it out for you? C-R-A-Z-Y! You...are crazy. Now, are you going to kill me or not? Asroth: You.. I.. Yes! Yes I am! *casts a spell at him* Rodney: *flips back* Sorry to disappoint you! Can't die yet! I got a kid to watch! *cats his own spell* Asroth: *barely dodges* wait- that kid over there is yours? Rodney: *grits his teeth* He's my...well...I don't know what to call him, but he's not anyone elses! Asroth: He's a priest though? Rodney: His church burned down. *shrugs* He's got nowhere else to go. He's convinced he's a good influence or somethin' like that. Asroth: Wait.. he's a priest... and he puts up with you, a thief? Rodney: He's the only one that's ever caught me. *grins* Call him...my parole officer. Asroth: Hmmph. He should punish you for your crimes. Typical clergy, never truly acting for good. Rodney: He's just a kid! What do you expect him to do? Smack me with his staff? Lot of good that'll do! Asroth: Someday I'll kill you.. and that damn clergy child too. All of the clergy will fall before me. *leaves in a hurry* Rodney: ...Hmph. I'd like to see you try. C'mon Frederic. I want you to stay away from that guy... 'End of Support A ' '''Asroth, Vengeful Warlock, and Rodney, Self-Proclaimed Genius The pair's hatred for each other continued upon all of their brief meetings, which consisted of insults and threats. However, neither of them ever got a chance to make good on any of their threats. Still, Rodney kept a weary eye on Asroth to make sure he could never harm Frederic. Asroth, in turn, kept an eye on Rodney, promising eventually he would punish the thief for his crimes.